iSomeone Like You
by We'reAllGoing
Summary: Songfic to Adele's Someone Like You. Sam struggles to face reality after she finds out Freddie is married, but a few words over the phone could help in their relationship in the future. SEDDIE. BEING CONTINUED BY "CALI-447"
1. Chapter 1

iSomeone Like You

_**"I heard, that your settled down.**_

_**That you, found a girl and your married now..."**_

"Hey Carl's," I say walking in our apartment. Carly was on the phone with someone important I guess cause she shh'd me.

"..Okay, sure. Bring Sam? Yeah? Okay cya tomorrow then, bye." She giggled.

"Who was that?" I ask grabbing a piece of pineapple from the island counter.

"Freddie." She didn't hesitate at all, probably thinking I was happy.

I froze and all the memories slowly poured back in. I haven't heard that name in years. "Freddie?" I struggle, more like ask.

Carly nods. "Yeah, he wants us to go over there tomorrow." She gulped, waiting for my response. I could tell she didn't what I was feeling about this.

"No." My monotone voice says as I start walking to my room.

"Sam wait! It's important! He's married." She breathed the last part as she yelled behind me. I furiously turned around. "I don't care if he's in a shizzing coma Carls!" I yelled. "And how does that make the situation _any _better?" I frowned at her taking in all these emotions that suddenly burt to the top, emotions I haven't felt in _years._

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late I already shut the door in her face and locked it.

Goosebumps ran down my skin making me tremble as I slid down my door. Freddie got _married_.

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things, I couldn't give to you.**_

Hours later I finally came out of my room ready to eat as much as could fill me. I didn't want to feel anymore.

"Hey there you are." Carly got off the couch and came towards me with open arms.

"Sorry Sam." She apologized. I shake my head. "About what?" I ask, pretending like it was nothing.

Carly frowned. "Don't pretend like you don't care Sam!" I proceed to the fridge but she caught me by my elbow. "Stop putting these walls up… Please… Stop pushing people out of your life." She confronted me.

I ignore her as I push her off me, and make my way to the kitchen. "He's works for a television company now, as an editor and producer. I forgot what it was called, something with a mountain-"

"Summit Productions." I end her sentence. "Just like he dreamed." I mumbled. I take a breath, then another piece of pinapple.

Carly smiles, and beams at me. "You remember?"

I playfully scoff. "It was all he talked about Carls." I open a can of chicken noodle soup. "He said he would go to college, get a job at Summit Productions and marry me. That was his plan. I guess it changed a little." I whisper the ending.

It was silent for a minute until I decided to speak. "Who is this chick anyways?" I ask.

"Katherine James -well now Benson." I give Carly a look to go on. "She was the one who gave him a job, she is the producing casting director." Carly finished.

I nod. Fazing Carly's voice out of my head as I stared off into the distance.

_That could've been me._

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light.**_

"Sam! Get up we are leaving in 30 minutes!" Carly voice rang through my room, frustrated and all. "urghh..." I groan. Saturday morning should be spent sleeping in, it should be a worldwide national law.

"Sam!"

I finally get up. Carly won't stop bugging me until I get up so might as well not suffer.

"I'm coming!" I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I then walked over to my closet and looked through it.

I grabbed a navy blue and gray spaghetti strap shirt with a yellow cardigan some worn out ripped jeans and a pair of sandals from my closet and ran into the shower.

**. . .**

Carly rang the door bell to Freddie's house. I looked at it -the house and frowned.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I ask confused. This didn't make sense, how in the world could he afford this place?

"Yeah." Carly rolled her eyes, and sighed at my questionings.

I looked back at the giant house before me. We were in Beverly Hills, and my car was parked in front of a mansion.

The door opens and a lady about 60 years old is standing there. "May I help you ladies." She asks cautiously.

"Um, we're Freddie's friends, Carly and Sam." Carls explains.

The lady frowns, Mr. Benson did not tell me you were coming today ladies-"

"-Lydia, these are Freddie's old friends we forgot to tell you that they were coming today." A chick about my age says coming out of nowhere.

Lydia gives her a fake smile and rolls her eye when the chick looked our way and left.

"You must be Carly." She says. Carly nods. "And your Sam." "Yeah." I say shaking her hand. "I'm Freddie's Wife Katharine, but just call me Kat," "Well come on in Freddie's upstairs, I'll go get him, please make yourself comfortable."

She led us to a huge living room, with the newest IKEA furniture and the tallest walls I've ever seen in a house. The windows were wall size overlooking a pool and a large landscape.

I look at Carly with a "What the heck" expression on my face.

"How many years did you say he worked at that company?" I whisper. Carly took another look at the place with wide eyes. Carly shrugged. "He didn't say but, I _don't_ think he just got hired."

I chuckle turning around and glancing at the stair case for a quick second. It swirled and curved to the top floor in many creative flowing ways, it was as if they were like puzzle pieces that were not put together right. It looked pretty cool.

I turned back to Carly who was now seated on a white couch. Nice place Freddie.

"Pretty nice" I mumble.

I turn back to the stair case when I heard noises.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

I was almost lost for words when I saw how much he didn't change. He still had the same spiky hair do, same grin, everything- except that he grew a little taller.

"Freddie!" Carly cried as she ran to give him a 'I missed you' hug.

He hugs her back and smiles. "Hey Carls, I missed you too." After a couple seconds more he looked at me and smirked that famous smirk.

"Do I get a hug from you too, or not?" I was almost about to give in, when I reminded myself to stay tough.

"Hugs need to be earned with me Benson." I say in a threatening way like when we were kids. He frowned a little. "Oh."

"Anyways! _You_ haven't introduced us to your wife Freddie." Carly cut in through the awkward silence.

"Oh Yeah," He said as if he just realized he was still married. "This is Katharine, she works as the cast/ hiring at Summit Productions. That's how we met." He explained, pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her lips.

I have to admit that hurt a bit.

"How come we weren't invited to the wedding?" I blurt out, without even thinking. I took a note to mentor slap myself afterwards.

"Well, there was no formal wedding, we went to Vegas after finishing a movie, with our co-workers and," Freddie stared to chuckle.

"We got a little too drunk and ended up going to a Vegas chapel while our sober co-works watched us get married. Ahh," She sighed.

"Romantic." I say sarcastically. Carly nudges her arm into my side, and I give her a 'What did I say?' glare.

"Well to this day we still don't remember that day, but we have pictures." Kat finished. "Wanna see?" Freddie offered.

"Naa-" "-We'd love to!" Carly cut me off. I roll my eyes. "Hey Fredrich, got some ham?"

He smiled and smirked at me. "Well I knew you were coming so I went out and bought some myself, just for you." He ended showing me the way to the kitchen while Carly and Kat were sitting in the living room.

"No you didn't," I realized. "Don't pretend like you didn't send your little maid to do." I say disappointed. He stayed silent as if I was right. "Nothing really did change about you Hu?" I shake my head still disappointed.

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**_

_**That for me, it isn't over.**_

He gets the Ham out of the fridge and cuts it. "What about you Sam?" He stops cutting the Ham. "It doesn't look like you've changed much since graduation." He almost shouts.

"That's because I haven't. I'm still me. You, you just look the same, but you're a totally different person, I knew that the moment I saw you." I say almost in disgust.

He gulped. "Here's your Ham." He says sliding the plate over to me tensely. After a couple of really long seconds the tension between us seemed to fade.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"Then why didn't you call? Or visit? Or even bother to send me a message on Facebook? You know it's hard to believe you missed me, when you didn't do _any _of those things." I shout, frustration beating me to the core.

He stayed silent. "Just as I thought." I glared at him, slide the plate back to him and walked out of the room. "I'm not hungry anymore."

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best, for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**_

I walked in to the living room and sat down next to Carly, hoping that if I just turn that little off switch in my Brain I would go on auto pilot, like it did in high school, through Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard's classes. Carly mouthed to me as Kat was explaining what she _thought_ was happening in the pictures. 'What is going on?' I don't respond and turn away from her.

Freddie then came in with the longest face I've ever seen him wear. "So how do you like the pictures?" He asked us.

"They really cute, you guys make an amazing couple." Carly complimented. But I knew she didn't mean it. Truth is, they do make a perfect couple, _she _is like the girl version of him. Hey have everything in common, unlike me- us.

"Sam? What do think about them?" Kat asked looking at the picture. I stared at them again. Freddie was wearing a black tux, and Kat a sleek sexy open dress. They were both looking too drunk and were smiling like my crazy uncle Wam when he gets too excited.

"Umm, it's great. Looks like you guys had a fun time." I try to smile for Carly's sake but fail.

Freddie sits next to Kat and holds her hand. "Yeah we had a crazy fun time, even if I don't remember it." He laughs.

_**You'd know, how the time flies.**_

_**Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.**_

I look at his goofy smile and remember last time I saw him wear it. That night in BushWell Plaza's elevator lobby. Seconds after we broke up, he told me he loved me.

_(FlashBack)_

_"I love you." He said almost as if he was asking a question. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. So after a couple of seconds of making this 'I'm not sure face,' I gave in, "I love you too." and I lean in to kiss him._

_We then part still holding each other, as he takes out his phone and checks the time. "It's still 10:30. . .Wanna break up at midnight?" He suggested showing me his famous smirk. _

_"Sounds good to me." I respond immediately as I chuckle. _

_(FlashBackEnd)_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze.**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**_

But I guess that part of my life is over. Nothing is going to change that I look back up at them two and wonder how my life would've been if it were me instead. As I let my mind wander off, I couldn't help to look at Freddie, and remember all those times we shared, the bad and good. I smiled to myself thinking about the good old days when everything wasn't so shizzing complicated.

"Freddie, how long have you worked at Summit productions?" I heard Carly asking. Freddie looks back at Kat. "I don't know.. A couple of years I guess..-no, when I got out of collage I decided staying in California would be best so I applied for a job as a producer at summit productions and well.."

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

"Oh wow, so like only two years!" Carly said impressed. "Well, I'm so happy for you guys.." She trailed off now only talking to to Kat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I say.

"I'm gonna show her where it is." Freddie said following me.

"So what about you? Where are you now Sam?" he asks behind me. "Why should I tell you?" I glare at him. "Well, you kinda know everything about me; you know where I live and what I do for a living, now what about you?"

"Me and Carls share an condo, in Downtown LA. She designs clothes and I'm a standup comedian. Happy?" I say.

"Spencer?" He continues. "Still live's in the same apartment in Seattle, you already know he's married just like you, except you didn't know he has a kid." I say. "We couldn't contact you, you didn't use Facebook, or responded to your emails, or answered our calls so, we guessed you were too busy for your old friends."

"Emails? Facebook? Calls?" He said confused. "I didn't get anything thing from you guys! If I knew Spencer had a baby I would've answered them!" he almost shouts frustrated. "Well we send them, many times," I reassured.

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**_

_**That for me, it isn't over.**_

"Is the baby a-" "Girl. She's two, she the most cutesy little thing.." I trailed off. "Brown-golden hair and bright blue eyes." I say. "He name her Poppy…" I smile. "Like the flower?" He caught on. I nod and smile up at him. "Yup."

"Now where is the bathroom, we've been walking for the last two minutes!" I exclaim.

"Down the hall to your right." I then took off almost in tears, my emotions were catching up to me now. I didn't like this Freddie. I missed the old one.

. . .

When I walked back to the living room I found all of them in tears laughing. I smiled and asked what they were laughing at. Then I realized the TV was on and they were watching an old iCarly, from like ten years ago.

"You got all of these?" My heart sinks. "I thought they were lost in the fire." "Same here..." Carly says. "I always kept an extra copy." Freddie smiled.

"Wow, these are hilarious!" Kat says. She can't stop laughing.

I turn back to the screen and recognize the date this was taken on, it was at Kenan Thompsons house here in LA, I wonder if he still lives there.

We were exposing Carly's, and that girl Tori's boyfriend... I forgot his name... I think it was like Stephan... No Steven. Man, the trumpet in the background and laughing and random dancing reminders me of how easier life was back then.

"Wow look it's Tori!" Kat exclaimed. Tori, the chick form the iCarly webshow, was now one of our best friends, she is now one of the worlds greats singers, along with her friends Cat, and Andre. Beck, Jade and surprisingly were now on the A-list for actors oh… Along with Gibby! Robbie and Rex were on my team now, the Comedian side. And her crazy sister finally came to her senses and was now a pretty good teacher at Hollywood arts.

"Thats Tori Vega! You guys met Tori Vega? Wow!" She continued. "Yeah..." Carly laughed. "She one of my best friends now." She explained. "Really?" Kat burst.

Throughout all this I didn't notice it but I was staring at the screen so intensely longing for a day like that to come back I was almost in tears. Then I looked at Freddie. He had almost the same expression on his face.

I was then, right there about to give up and go hug him for old time's sake. But I didn't, I knew I needed to stay strong.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.**_

I then suddenly got mad at Freddie for ruining all this; For getting married and messing everything between us. I slowly and shakily got up and told Carly I thought it was about time we leave. I guess she agreed when she saw me.

"You guys should come back another day," Freddie offered.

"Or maybe we could all meet somewhere.." he trailed off talking about getting Spencer's phone number so he could go over there. Carly gave it to him and she turned back to my shocked expression.

"Freddie?" My voice shakes. "Can I borrow some of the iCarly web shows... I wanna take a look at them again." I asked. He tells us to wait a minute and then comes back. "Here, I knew, you'd ask so I made a copy." He hands me the CDs, labeled and all and escorts us to the door. This, I knew he had done himself.

"Bye." Carly says as she hugs him then Kat.

Freddie turns to me. "Sam?"

"Hum?"

"Did I earn my hug?" He asked playfully. Even though her knew the answer. I smiled back at him for a second almost pretending that we were teenagers again.

"Yeah." I gulped, chuckling.

I think I gave him the longest hug I've ever given to a person.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**_

_**Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

FREDDIE POV

Days passed after Carly and Sam had last visited, I sat in my office alone, 11:17 pm at night, dim light and all. I was looking at old pictures drinking a bottle of beer with "Dream a little dream" of my playing in the background from my old radio.

A small smile creeps to my face as I see a picture of Me, Sam and Carly, goofy faces and all at the old mental hospital, minutes after I kissed Sam, goofing off and acting silly.

I turn to the next and see a picture that Carly took of me and Sam after we got our space suits on at that space gallery where we almost went up into space.

I turn it over again, and this time, only see a picture of myself, I was leaning against the wall at the Mental Hospital, hands in my pockets and a giant smile on my face. I don't remember why though.

My mind was now wondering off. And then, it stopped, as I turned to the last picture in the bunch. It was me and Sam during the time we were dating, we were taking pictures for and iCarly photo shoot. I had my arm around her shoulder making this funny smiley face, Sam was trying to imitate me, but she had her arm extended out as if she was questioning something.

_Up next, a new hit single, Someone Like You, Sam Puckett._

Those words face my blood run cold. Did the radio announcer just say Sam Puckett? I stared at the radio as a soft but rapid piano melody played in the background.

Wow, Sam is amazing…

Then I really started listening to the lyrics, and soon enough I found that they were about _me_...

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

I was almost crying listening to this song. I missed her for too long, and I've just made the mistake of a life time. I got married. And not to _Sam_.

I took another sip of my beer and glanced at the photos, her song still playing. It never seemed to end.. but I didn't complain.

All the memories we shared, everything we've been through... Is just a memory, we're never gonna do those things again. I placed my elbows onto my desk and cradled my head in my hands.

"This is not how I wanted to live my life." I Whisper, shaking my head in torment.

I glance at the phone on my desk, and then the pictures. It was time to call her.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.**_

The ring tone in the background behind her song was ringing in my head, then finally I heard her voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Freddie? Is that you?"

"Um… Yeah it's me..." I gulp, only looking at the picture in my hands. Me. Sam. Laughing. Smiling. Alive.

"I love you." I say. It randomly slipped out of my mouth. But I didn't regret it.

Silence. That's all I hear.

"Sam?"

"W-wh-at?" She struggles.

"Please, say something." I gulp once room, I felt like my heart almost stopped when I told her that.

"I-I love to you," Smile appeared on my face," "But... I-I, I c-ca-can't Freddie." She struggles.

My eyes gently close as I exhale. "It's cause of the song isn't it?"

"No..."

"Then why-"

"Because I don't want to be that person who screws your life up anymore." "I want to be your best friend again, that's all." He could feel the lie, her lie, twist up and down his viens making him feel almost numb.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"It's fine- I think your drunk anyways." She chuckles through the phone. "Drunks speak the truth Puckett, don't forget." I mumbled and trail off.

"Hey I gotta go, you still at work?" She asked amused. "YeP. I'm workin' working working!" I say all funny. _Where in the world did that come from? Maybe I am drunk. _

"Well make sure you get home safe Fredly!" She warns. "I gotta go."

"I like your song," I find myself saying.

"Yeah? So do I. Night Benson. _Don't_ drive home." She finally states.

Then, I heard the dialer tone in my ear. I slowly put the phone back down and stare off into the air, thinking what big mess I've created.

Then I glanced at the pictures again, taking another sip of my beer. I wasn't much of a big alcohol consumer, but these past couple of days, it seemed a _normal_ for me.

Then I took another, until I finished the whole bottle and took out another bottle out. I stumbled back to my desk and when I passed by it a paper fell on the floor. I picked, realizing that it wasn't paper, it was an photo.

Me and Sam, right after I had gotten a new haircut, we were both making this silly look with our faces as she smiled into the camera.

I took another shot of my beer and looked at the back of the photo.

_11/03/11 Sam and Freddie; Schiender's Cut's _

_You look more even nubbish Fredly! Here's my Nub face. -Love Sam _

I wrote the date and where and who was in the picture, I laughed when I saw Sam had crossed everything out but the date and wrote her message saying I look even more "nubbish".

I smile and let the alcohol spread. I need to get her off my mind.

So took another sip. And a few seconds later, another, until the buzzing noise was in the back of my head threatening to explode. Everything felt funny, and not as serious as in real life.

No matter how many times I got drunk after that night, I could never get her off my mind. I don't think one person, who's met Sam Puckett ever got her off their mind. I set the picture down and stared at it, stared at Sam.

I never sure could.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-**_

That night I called Sam back. I had finnly figured out what she was doing, having to seen her in days.

"Hel-"

"Why are you putting up these walls Sam?" I asked confused, still drunk.

Silence.

"Sam-"

She sighed and I heard her voice tremble. "I put those walls up to see who is strong, and care's enough to break them down." She ended. Then I heard the dial tone once more.

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah. . ."**_

**Did you like it? This story will not continue its self, sorry it's a one-shot, but feel free to do so if YOU like to :) **

**I made this a couple of months ago when I was going through a few things, so the song was really inspiring and all :) Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been **continued by "Cali-447"! **

**Note: if LINK doesn't work, then Google search "Cali-447 fanfiction" click on the profile, and select the story "iSomeone Like You" but, feel free to read the other stories too! :) **

**LINK: (Copy and paste link, it won't work directly, sorry)**

**/s/7777102/1 **


End file.
